1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which outputs a color image using a mask original formed by a monochrome laser printer. Particularly, the present invention is characterized by being provided with a recurler for remedying a curl of the front edge of the mask original in a suitable position, e.g., halfway of a mask original conveying path.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a mask original formed by a monochrome laser printer is conveyed to a positioning device by means of a mask original conveying device. By virtue of electrostatic attraction, the mask original is attracted to a belt of a light-transmitting dielectric material mounted in the positioning device and is set to a predetermined position. Thereafter, a photosensitive recording medium is brought into close contact with the mask original, followed by exposure using an exposure unit. In this way, exposure is conducted three times using mask originals corresponding to R (red), G (green) and B (blue), respectively. Then, a developer sheet and the photosensitive recording medium are subjected to pressure development, whereby a latent image formed on the photosensitive recording medium is rendered visible on the developer sheet. Next, heat fixing is performed and a color image is outputted.
However, the mask original provided from the laser printer becomes curled at the front end thereof, so it is not satisfactorily attracted to the belt in the positioning device, thus sometimes resulting in inaccurate positioning of the mask original.